The rpotector he is
by Dae the Shadow
Summary: The story is about a criminal, who seeks revenge. And there’s only one person who can stop him. I hope the story would prove better then summary.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any CSI characters. All names or places are fake and any resemblance to real ones is accidental.

Summery: The story is about a criminal, who seeks revenge. And there's only one person who can stop him.

The Protector he is

Chapter 1. New case, old wounds

Horatio was standing in the rather expensive hotel room, staring outside the window. It wasn't the view that had caught his attention. It was the stream of his thoughts that now was speeding through his brain, caring him far away from the room he was in.

At the background he heard Alexx explaining the cause of death to Tim, while the dark-haired CSI was busy taking photos of the crime scene. He heard Frank Tripp conversing with the hotel manager and some police officers speaking to each other outside the room. But his mind was far away from the crime scene.

He needed only one look at the dead girl's face to recognize it. Soft pale skin, wavy brown hair, small well-build frame… There was no mistake. Horatio had seen her only once, but with a kind of memory he had, her face would be added to those, whom he wasn't able to safe.

This all started after that one case, where the team was investigating the death of the man in a peep show booth( Season1 - Episode16). He was ashamed for his city, ashamed for the society, where the young, often smart, if not intelligent women, were forced to sell themselves to survive. He knew that the majority of them hated their so called job, but had no other means of survival. It was out of his powers to stop this, but there were small things he still could do.

Horatio met Sunshine near one of the bars on his way home.

*Flashback*

It was cold and rainy, yet she stood there in her lather mini-skirt, colourfull top and a jacket that hadn't actually provide her with any warmth. In one hand she was holding an umbrella, the other was clenching her small hand-bag, trying to keep it dry.

Horatio had little doubts stopping near her. The girl smiled coming closer, her body moving in the cat-like manner. She had a bright make-up that didn't actually fit well on her pale face, but still did nothing to lover her natural beauty.

"Want something I can help with?" Her voice was sweet, but in the depth of her azure eyes Horatio could see some well-hidden weariness. Her seductiveness was looking real, but the CSI could see that it was no more than a mask, a part of her daily routine.

He stared at her for a while, unsure of what to say or what to do. He moved sideways, opening a door for her. The girl quickly got in, trying not to get too much wet. Horatio pulled a few bills from his wallet, handing it to the pretty surprised girl.

"Umm… How about you and I have a cup of hot coffee, and than… I want you to go home and have a good rest. How does it sound?"

Horatio looked at the girl's eyes and was rewarded with the small grateful smile. Not a fake one that was a part of her daily mask, but a true smile of the tired person who was suddenly given a short, but much needed break.

*End of flashback*

And now the same young girl was laying at the bad with her throat slit and her eyes staring into nothingness…

Horatio turned to face his team.

"Do you have her ID yet?"

"Working on that." Tripp informed, coming closer. "We did know who rented the room, though. Guy's name is Leonard Fammer. He's a co-owner of the net of clubs across the state. Came to Miami for a business trip. I sent a patrol car to find him."

Horatio nodded, approvingly and turned to the bed where their victim was laying.

"Alexx?"

"Time of death is approximately 6 a.m." Alexx said, softly placing the girls hand on the shits, after looking it over for evidence. "You wasn't prepare to leave so soon, were you, honey?" She asked, sadly, looking at the girl's face. "The COD is obvious. Her throat is slit, probably in her sleep. I see no defensive wounds or signs of any struggle at all. I will collect a rape kit, but I don't think it can do anything useful in this case."

"Ok. I'll meet you back at the lab than." Horatio said, his mind already processing the information he had just received. "Speed, I want you to process every inch of this room. We know nothing about how the murderer came inside, so the evidence can be anywhere. I'll call Delko and have him help you. Okay?"

Tim just nodded, moving to stand aside from the bed, so that he wouldn't be in the way when the body is being carried away.

"See you later." Alexx waved her good-buy. "Good luck, Timmy."

She took her kit and left the room.

"I got some news." Tripp said, shutting his phone closed. "Leonard Fammer is on his way downtown right now."

"So lets go have some chat with him." Horatio said, putting his sunglasses on.

XXX

Horatio stopped his car at the parking lot outside the lab. He saw Frank already on his way toward the entrance, speaking to one of the patrol officers. Shortly after that a tall blond man in the early fourties was been escorted inside as well. But Horatio took his time. He had a war going inside his heart. Each time they had a new case, he was taking it personal in a way. He felt responsible for finding truth about who did the crime and why. And what was even more important, to catch the criminal before he or she did something again.

But in the cases like this, where a person he knew, even briefly, was involved, Horatio felt fool pressure of guilt on his shoulders. He was smart enough to understand that he isn't God. But he couldn't help feeling responsible for not being there to protect.

Shooing those thoughts away, he got out the car. He would gave himself some space to grieve. But it would be AFTER he finds the one, responcible for this murderer.

… TBC

Note: I know it's not a wise thing to start a new story without finishing the older one, but I really felt like writing it. I promise to try and keep up with both of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Someone from the past

Elevator's doors opened soundlessly, letting Horatio in the lively business of the Miami crime lab. He walked out, heading toward his office. No one could tell he was looking different from his usual thoughtful self. Probably because he let no one close enough to know him that well. But what was really going inside him, was a storm of emotions. Yet, Horatio Caine was good at hiding it.

Way better then Calleigh Duquesne, anyway. The blond CSI was standing near the window, her cell-phone still in her hand and the look of grim defeat on her face. Noticing this, Horatio changed his direction, coming to stand near his teammate.

"Something wrong?" He asked, looking at the woman intently, his head tilted slightly to the side.

"No, nothing." Calleigh shook her head, attempting to smile. But then explained nevertheless to avoid further questions. "It's my dad again. I'm tired of getting him out of trouble over and over again."

With a deep sigh she shook her head again, this time to clear her mind. She knew that Horatio wasn't fooled by her fake care-free voice, but he was tactful enough not to press the meter further.

"I finished the case." She informed, turning to face him. "The report is on your desk."

"Good." He nodded, deciding to let Calleigh keep her problems to herself for now. The time wasn't right to discuss the private life – they had a murderer to find. "Umm… Then you wouldn't mind joining the team on a new case?"

He motioned for her to follow him to his office, revealing the details of the case.

"Tripp's waiting for us at the interrogation room with Mr. Fammer." He said, sorting some papers.

"Then let us not make them wait." Calleigh smiled, following Horatio to the elevator.

XXX

"Mr. Fammer?" Horatio walked inside the interrogation room, followed by Calleigh. "I'm Horatio Caine. And this is Calleigh Duquesne. We are with the crime lab."

"Wonderful, maybe you'll be able to explain what the hell is going on!" The man exclaimed, obviously a little bit more then frustrated.

Horatio looked him over for a few moments, remembering each detail of the other man's appearance. Blond hair and pale-blue eyes emphasized his Nordic origin, the face bearing strict features of a man, who got used to deal with business.

"A woman was found dead in your hotel room." Horatio said in a calm voice, that sounded a bit cold as a respond to the man's anger. He took few photos of the victim, placing them on the table.

"Dead?" Mr. Fammer froze in spot. "How?"

"We are more interested in finding who she is right now."

"Look, I'm a busy man." Fammer started with a heavy sigh of defeat. "When I'm on a trips like this, I try to take one night for myself."

"And when did you meet the deceased?" Calleigh asked.

"Yesterday, about nine p.m. She said her name was Sunshine. She was really sweet and polite. So, we shared a meal and went to the room. I was called from the club suddenly about two o'clock at night. My partner is out of city till today's noon and they wanted me to solve the problem."

"When she was to leave?" Horatio asked, believing the man. He wasn't too touched by what had happened, but the regret in his voice wasn't fake.

"I said she could stay as long as she could. I paid for the room anyway. I thought she would want to have some breakfast too."

"Is there anyone who would want to harm you, Mr. Fammer?" Calleigh asked, making some notes.

"I don't know. I don't think many people knew I was at the city."

"What about Sunshine? Was there anything suspicious? Maybe someone watching you, or threatening her?"

"No. I doubt it. She was a nice girl. Can't imaging her having enemies." The man shooked his head.

"Mr. Fammer, your room is now a crime scene." Horatio said standing up. "And I'll need you to stay in Miami for awhile."

The man looked as if he wanted to argue, but finally he nodded in agreement.

"Okay. I hope it won't take too long." He said. "I'll need to make few phone-calls."

Calleigh followed Horatio out.

"Detectives," Fammer called, also standing up. He waited till the CSIs turned to him. "I really hope you'll find the killer. S I said, she was a nice girl.

"We will." Horatio replied in a soft but firm voice. "Be sure we will."

XXX

"Hi." Eric said, walking into the hotel room.

"Nice of you to finally join." Speedle replied, crouching next to the bed with a flashlight in his hand.

"See how fast you would come to work in your day off, smart man." Delko said in mock indignation. He put his gloves on, observing the scene. "So, what had happen here?"

"A girl found with her throat slashed. The room is full with the signs of an eventful night, but nothing of the murderer yet."

Delko smirked at his friend's plane tone.

"We'll get him. The guy can't be spotless."

He took his own flashlight out of his field-kit and knelt at the other side of the bed. The two CSI's worked silently for a twenty minutes or so, examining the carpet.

"I found some drops." Tim said, photographing them. "Looks like blood."

"Maybe our killer slashed himself?" Delko asked, coming closer. "A killer who uses knife often cuts himself in the process."

"I doubt it." Tim shook his head. "The cut that killed that girl was professional. The guy like that must know everything about weapon."

Speedle took swabs of the substance for the further examination. Eric walked toward the door meanwhile.

"Hey, look what I got here!" He smiled, returning to the kit. "Someone left a print."

"Don't be too happy. It may prove to be one of the officers, manager,.." Tim started to list in his common somewhat lethargic tone of voice.

"Cut it off, Speed, I got it." Delko hold his hand up, wincing. "It won't hurt to be more optimistic sometimes, you know."

"It depends." Speedle shrugged, returning to work. "I might want to take a look at the tapes from the security camera."

"Think you can spot a suspect? It's worth a shot."

They searched for another couple of hours, finding nothing useful in side or outside the room.

"I'll get the evidence to the lab." Eric packed his kit, taking what little they had found.

"I'll go speak to the security, see how they can help. Meet you back at the lab, then."

"Luck!" Delko waved goodbye, leaving the room.

"Yeah, whatever."

Eric smiled to himself, wondering why Speedle was always as gloomy. They were good partners on work and close friends outside it. But even though Eric got used to Tim's character, he sometimes was still amazed by it.

Delko left the hotel's building, moving to the parking lot where his vehicle was waiting. He carefully put the kit and evidences inside the trunk and moved to the front door, searching in his pockets for the key.

Suddenly an arm grabbed him from behind and the man, who was hiding under the nearby standing van, hit the back of the CSI's head hard. Eric was too shocked to react and by the time his brain ordered him to move, a wave of dizziness struck him, sending his mind into oblivion. He fell to onto the ground senseless with his attacker still standing over him, a knife shining coldly in his hand.

XXX

"Got anything for me, Alexx?" Horatio asked, entering the observation room.

"Nothing new about the COD." She shook her head, finishing to stitch ugly cuts which an autopsy left on the soft skin of the girl. "But I got something you should better see." She added, looking worried.

She waited for Horatio to come closer and shoved the victim's abdomen. Curved in the skin three cuts could be seen. Horatio felt the hair at the back of his head rising up a bit. For those lines were forming a perfectly visible letter "H".

… TBC

Note: I know that many people don't like such endings to the chapter. And I really planned to end this one differently. But the story had changed a bit in the process. My apologizes to those, who don't appreciate it. And I'm already working on a third chapter. So, it'll be here in a day or too.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Want to say "thank you" for everyone who's reading the story and even greater one for those, who reviewed it.  ;)

Chapter3. Deepening shadow

"Horatio, please tell me, it's not what I think it is." Alexx's voice was tight with worry.

"I don't know, Alexx." Horatio said, frowning. "Anything special about this cuts?"

"No. They aren't deep and were made after the girl died. It wasn't a torture, Horatio. It was the message."

"It can be, Alexx… It can be. Say, do you remember Julia Norbergh?"

"Julia… Julia… Yes. She was the last victim of that psycho, you put behind…Oh God!" Alexx looked up. "You think it can be him?"

"He was a soldier. His group was taught for the diversions and hand-to-hand combats. You said that the cut was maid in one move and with a noticeable strength."

"Yes, he would be able to do that." Alexx nodded. "And it matches his profile. But, Horatio, he's in the jail, right?"

"I'll ask Tripp to check it." Horatio had manage to coup with the shock and was now back to his strong competent self. "The less people knows it, the better."

"Sure, honey. But please, be careful."

Horatio had no opportunity to answer as his cell-phone rang.

"Caine." He answered sharply. "Speed?... Wait a minute, what do you mean?... What hospital?... Okay, have some officers secure the scene and guard the evidence. You go with the ambulance… All will be well, okay?"

He end thje conversation, suddenly slamming his fist into the wall.

"Horatio… what had happened?" Alexx asked in a whisper, cause her voice was squeezed with panic. She had rarely seen such an outbursts from her calm well-controlled friend.

"Eric was attacked just outside the hotel. Speed's going to come with him.

"Oh God, Horatio!" Alexx whispered. "What's going on?"

"I don't know, but I'll find out. Be sure, I will. 'Cause no one can hurt my team."

XXX

Calleigh walked out the car, mentally steadying herself for the scene that was going to meet her. She took her kit out and followed the officer toward the small area of the parking lot that was limited by the yellow tape. Eric's car was right in the middle of it, so familiar, yet so alien. Calleigh took a deep breath, gracefully moving under the tape. Cruelly looking stains of blood met her, staring back from the cold asphalt. Some used tampons and gloves were laying near, left by the paramedics.

"Detective Duquesne, I'm officer Carter." One of the policemen came near. "We sealed both crime scenes and kept an eye on the evidences."

"Anyone saw or heard anything?" She asked, not really hoping for a positive answer.

"No, ma'am. We took tapes from the security camera, but it don't show the whole lot."

"Thank you, officer. Can you move all the evidence to my car?"

"Sure, detective."

Calleigh sighed and started to proceed the scene. She made photos of the blood-stains, bagged everything there was to bag and looked all the neighboring cars over. On the bottom of one of the vans Calleigh spotted few fibers. For the first time this day she felt the hope starting to shift slightly inside her heart. Carefully, she bagged this new and probably their best evidence.

"Ok, I'm done here." She announced, standing up and packing her kit. "But keep both scenes secure for the time being."

XXX

Horatio watched Speedle from across the corridor. The younger CSI was sitting completely still, grim and pale. His hands were stained with blood and Horatio winced, realizing it was Eric's. He sighed and came closer, sitting at the chair near Tim.

"Speed?" He called softly, cutting the stream of the younger man's thoughts.

"Horatio?" Tim turned to face his boss. "They are checking on him."

"Why don't you tell me what happened, meanwhile?" Caine asked, trying to sound calming and reassuring.

Speedle sighed, eavening his breathing.

"I went to take tapes from the security office. Was there when one of the hotel personnel reported a wounded man at the parking lot."

"Okay, he'll be fine. Do you hear, Speed? He'll be just fine."

The younger man nodded, although reluctantly.

The door leading to the emergency room opened and the doctor came out, noticing two men in the corridor.

"You are here for Eric Delko?" He asked, coming closer.

"Yes. Horatio Caine, his supervisor. And Tim Speedle, his partner."

The doctor nodded shortly.

"I'm doctor Millers. Mr. Delko is stable and actually wasn't hurt much. He has a concussion and few cuts. All in all, we'll keep him here overnight but I see no point for him to stay longer."

"There's more to that, Dr. Isn't it?" Horatio asked, noticing something strange in the doctor's behavior.

"There's something odd about those cuts, Mr. Caine." He said. "They are forming a symbol. The letter "H".

Horatio felt as if a bucket of ice-cold water was poured over his head. He froze in spot, shocked. Was it really true? A psycho out there getting revenge on him by hurting those close to him?

"Speed, I want you to take Eric's cloths and go straight to the lab. Help Calleigh proceed the evidence. And don't forget your clothes as well."

Tim looked at him stubbornly, not wanting to leave his friend, but nodded.

"Call when you know anything."

Horatio nodded and returned his attention to the doctor.

"I need few photos of those wounds."

XXX

Tim rubbed his eyes tiredly. He spent the last few hours watching the tapes from the hotel security, trying to spot someone suspicious. His eyes were burning from staring into the monitors and his back felt almost numb from sitting in one spot. Yet he hadn't allowed himself even a cup of coffee. He was always insistent in finding out the criminal, but this time there was something more. There was a man, who was going around the city killing people and hurting the CSIs. And that had to be stopped.

"Got anything?" Calleigh asked, looking tired herself.

"No. But I still have few more types to check." He sighed heavily, stretching a bit. "You?"

"The blood you found on the carpet wasn't victim's. I ran it through CODIS and we got a match. As Horatio suspected, it was Darrel Fogg. Ex military, specialized in divertions and hand-to-hand combats. Horatio put him behind the bars for the triple murderer of his ex-girlfriend family. She had dumped him and he killed her, her husband and their little son."

"Wasn't he supposed to be in jail?"

"He was sentenced to death. But he somehow ran away few days ago."

"Great. A psycho seeking for revenge is exactly what we need." Tim sighed, looking toward the screen. "Look!" He exclaimed, his weariness totally forgotten.

On the frozen frame a muscular man, dressed in the dark jacket with it's hood down, was moving fast from the range of camera's sight.

"It may be our guy." Calleigh agreed, taking sit next to Speedle. "And what's there, on the right sleeve of his jacket?" She asked pointing at the picture.

"That was exactly what I was going to find out." Tim sad, his fingers dancing above the keyboard. In a few seconds he enlarged the needed area and filtered it, receiving a relatively clear image of the coloured stripe.

"I know this one." Calleigh said, looking the picture over. We worked on the case there few months ago. It's a small restaurant in the western part of town. It seems that they didn't learn the lesson of never hiring unreliable people."

"Mind if we go pay them a visit?" Speedle asked.

"Oh yes, we will." Calleigh smiled.

They got a lead in the case at last! Both CSIs knew that they were far from the end yet, but this small victory was sweet anyway.

"I'll go notify Tripp," Calleigh said, standing up.

"I'll wait outside." Speed got up as well. "I can use some limbering-up."

He put his lab-coat off and went outside. Slowly going to where his official car was parked, Speedle tried to let his numbed body relax a bit. He took his cell-phone out, intending to call Horatio and inform him about their progress.

But suddenly a man jumped from around the corner and punched him. Dazed from the strong blow, Tim felt himself falling down. Another blow targeted his jaw, followed with a few that caught his midsection, blowing all the wind out from his lungs.

"So, you know who I am now, don't you?" Cold raspy voice asked with a smirk.

Speedle tried to fight back, but he was still dazed from the blows and Darrel was way stronger.

"What… What do you want?" He managed to ask, feeling warm salty blood in his mouth from the split lip.

"I thought you'd figure that out yourself." The man teased. "I want revenge. And I know perfectly well what to do to hurt Caine."

With that he pushed the CSI on his back on the pavement, punching him again in order to subdue.

"And now my little message," Darrel smiled.

Tim felt cold droplets of sweat running down his brow as a sharp cool blade was pressed to his throat, cutting any attempts to flee or call for help. He was completely helpless, laying beaten on the ground, fighting for each ragged breath as Darrel's hands lifted his shirt.

The man was lingering, searching through the list of numbers in the Tim's cell-phone. Finding what he wanted, Darrel smiled waiting for the call to settle.

"Horatio? I have something for you." He said, placing the phone near Speedle's head.

"Say hello to your boss." The man offered as the blade made the first cut into the tender skin of his stomach.

Tim tried his best to hold back the cry of pain, but couldn't…

… TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Crossing the line

Horatio walked out of the jail, unsatisfied by the conversation with it's commandant. He still couldn't believe how incompetent people can be. Especially those, who's duty was to protect the safety of others. One of the guards was taking money from prisoners, the other was provoking them into fights. And the nurse never followed the procedure. As the result of such irresponsibility, mentally unstable and very dangerous prisoner managed to escaped, being pronounced dead.

Horatio put his sunglasses on, moving toward the car. It was time to see what his team managed to find back at the lab. He opened the door of his hummer, preparing to take a sit, when he felt his cell phone vibrating through his jacket's pocket. He hurried to answer the call, preying that it would be from one of his teammates.

"Horatio?" Cold voice asked from the other end of the line. "I have something for you."

Caine couldn't help shivering from fear. It was hard, close to impossible, to ruin his well-build wall of self-confides and calmness. But this Darrel Fogg managed to do that at least twice in one day.

He heard muffled noises, distant "say hello to your boss" and then a sharp cry of pain cut through his tensed nerves like a knife. It was being reducing to a moan soon. Some more noises came before the line went dead, leaving Horatio staring in shock at his phone's monitor, wich was still showing familiar number.

XXX

Calleigh smiled, listening to the few techs' light-hearted chatting while they were waiting for the elevator to come down on the ground level. Frank went to call for some back up to be ready in case they'll need it. They were supposed to meet at the parking lot. With a little luck they'll be able to catch that psycho before he strikes again.

The blond CSI came out the main building of the crime lab and went toward the parked cars, her eyes searching for Speedle. Suddenly a somewhat distant cry echoed through the parking lot making Calleigh stop. She took a look around, trying to detect where the sound came from. Some funny feeling was starting to settle inside her stomach.

With her gun drown and ready, she moved stealthily among the cars, feeling her heart rate speeding up. She passed one vehicle after another, and still there were no signs of anything suspicious. If she hadn't been working as a CSI for so long, she would think that it all was some sort of hallucination. But she was too experienced for that.

Soft moan came from the direction to her left and Calleigh turned to face it. The moment she saw Speedle, she forgot about any possible danger. Somewhere at the back of her mind she knew that the attacker had already left.

"Tim!" She called, kneeling down near her colleague and friend.

Speedle was laying on his side, clenching both arms to his stomach. He was semi-conscious and didn't seem to comprehend what was going on around him. With fear biting at her heart, Calleigh took her cell phone and called Alexx. She knew it was wiser to call an ambulance, but the paramedics needed time to come here in any case, and Alexx was much closer.

"Calleigh, what's going on?" Tripp's voice asked from behind her.

Frank moved to stand near the CSI's, the phone pressed to his ear completely forgotten. Few moments passed in silence, until Frank shook the stupor off and returned to the person on the other end of the line.

"Yes, yes, I'm still here…" He went few steps away, hurrying to end the conversation. And instantly dialing Horatio's number.

Calleigh took one of the Speedle's arm, unsure of what to do. There was blood soaking slowly through the front of his shirt and some covering the man's face.

"Calleigh, where're you?" Alexx asked, the worry clearly noticeable in her voice.

"Over here!" The blond woman called.

"Oh God! Timmy…" Alexx knelt next to the CSI's. "You'd better call an ambulance, she advised, gently prying Speedle's arms away from his abdomen. "And notify Horatio." She added in a soft whisper as three ugly cuts became visible on the CSI's skin.

XXX

"I don't like it, Horatio." Alexx shook her head as they both were standing in the hospital hall. "I'm not a psychologist, but this guy is really progressing. He knocked Delko out just to notify us about his presence. And he cut him while Eric was unconscious. Now he had beaten Tim up right under our noses and he made cuts while the boy was totally awake. I'm afraid to think of what he'll do next."

"Then let's make sure that there would be no next time." Horatio said, cocking his head to the side, his gaze distant.

"Any news yet?" Calleigh asked coming to them, followed by Frank.

"No." Alexx shook her head. "But don't worry, honey. He wasn't hurt greatly. Shaken up mostly. He'll be ok."

"Frank," Horatio turned to face Tripp, determination and confidence in his voice. "I want a couple of your guys to stay here with Eric and Speed. And ask to move them into one room. Calleigh, you and I are going to that restaurant and have a nice talk to it's owner."

"I'll stay here, with boys." Alexx said firmly.

"Ok." Horatio nodded. "Call when you'll talk to doctor. And take Speed's cloths on your way back to the lab."

"Sure. Go and catch that bastard!"

XXX

Horatio pulled the hummer to stop near the small restaurant. Silently both he and Calleigh went out and moved inside the building.

"Oh, lieutenant Caine!" Short and rather fat man came from the back door, cleaning his hands with a towel. "How can I help the police this time?"

"I see that your business isn't going this well, Mr. Gardner." Horatio pointed out, looking the half-empty room.

"No, but we are still holding." The owner said, frowning. "But I see no point in your questions."

"Oh, I just was wondering if you have been saving money using former convicts again." Horatio said, looking right into the other man's eyes.

"I… No… No, mister Caine. I'm checking on my employees , I swear!" Mr. Gardner said, his eyes never stopping on the two CSI's and few droplets of sweat forming on his brow.

"Okay, so you wouldn't mind tell me who this man is?" Horatio said softly, taking the photo from the hotel security, showing the man in the hooded jacket, and the second one, showing the enlarged picture from the label of the jacket's sleeve.

"I… I don't know. It could be anyone from our restaurant."

"Not too much people working here, right?" Horatio said. "I want their names. And allocate those, who were employed this week."

"But…"

"Look here, Mr. Gardner. Two of my men are in hospital and I want to catch the guy who did it. I hope you still want to help me?" His voice was soft and calm, but some dangerous notes could be heard in it.

"Sure, I'll do it right now."

XXX

Calleigh could feel her eyes closing. The lack of rest and all the stress of the past few days were starting to catch up with her. She slowly got up, stretching. Getting out of the lab she made her way to the break room, pouring herself a cup of strong coffee.

"Any news yet?" Frank asked coming to stand near.

"Horatio is working on the list that Mr. Gardner gave him. But it can prove to be a dead end, anyway. The guy could have stolen or borrowed the clothes from on of the workers."

"But it's worse a shot, right?"

"Sure. I processed Tim's clothes as well and found some traces of the building materials. Nothing specific though. The guy could just have walked near the construction site for all we know."

She sighed with frustration, taking a good seep of the coffee.

"Detective Duquesne," A young receptionist called from the doorway. "There's a man asking for you in the hall. Says it's important."

"I'll be right there." Calleigh sighed once more, putting an unfinished cup on the table. She had no idea about who the man was and what he wanted, but she decided that a little break in her work would be good anyway.

Smiling to Tripp she walked out of the room and toward the elevator. Once down she looked around, searching for the familiar faces.

"The man said he'll wait for you outside," The receptionist said, noticing the CSI.

Becoming a bit suspicious, Calleigh walked out the building. Suddenly an arm grabbed her shoulder and something cold and solid was pressed to her back.

"Do no tricks, detective." Cold harsh voice said from behind. "Just walk toward that green van. If you behave, you might get out of this mass alive."

…TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. Tracking the bad guy

Horatio was half-way through the list of Gardner's workers, checking each of their backgrounds. So far nothing serious had turned out and Caine was starting to have troubles staying calm and collected. He was hiding it well, but the anger inside of him was boiling like a raging lava, threatening to spill all over his well-built walls of stoicism.

He closed his eyes for a moment, fighting against his inner demons. There was no time or place for panic. What he needed now was a bit of patience and some luck. With a heavy sigh he opened his eyes, a renewed determination settling firmly in their depth. No one hurt his team and go away…

Returning to the keyboard, he started to type the next surname from the list, so that the program could run it through the database. Suddenly his phone rang, vibrating from where it was laying on the table to lieutenant's left.

"Caine", - he said, opening it.

"_Hello, Horatio. It's Alexx"_, - familiar voice said.

"Hi, Alexx. Any news on Eric or Speed?"

"_Yes, I__'ve spoken to the doctor. Eric is already feeling well enough. Timmy's awake too. He's a bit in a shock, but he'll be well again in no time. The doctor said they both could be released."_

"Let him wait until tomorrow." Horatio smiled warmly at the good news. "It's safer for them to stay in the hospital for now."

"_Ok, I'll stay with them for awhile, but I'll need to return home."_

"It's ok. I'll see them if I have some spare time."

"_Oh, I hope you'll catch the one responsible. And get the news to Calleigh for me.__ She asked to be informed"_

"I will. See you later."

He closed his phone, turning to the computer screen. Now, that he knew for sure that both Speed and Delko were going to be fine, Horatio felt new strength filling him. All they needed to do now was follow the evidence.

XXX

"Calleigh?" - Frank walked out from the main building.

He looked around, but spotted no sign of the blond CSI. It was strange… Calleigh would never leave the lab without notifying someone. With a funny feeling settling in his stomach, Tripp ran back inside the lab.

"Did CSI Duquesne return to the lab?" - He asked, coming to the receptionist's table.

"No, detective. She went outside to meet someone and hasn't returned yet", - the receptionist shook her head, frowning.

"Thank you. When she's back ask her to call me."

"Sure, detective", - the woman nodded, returning to her work.

Cursing under his breath Tripp walked swiftly toward the elevator. He needed to find Horatio. For it seems that their problems had just multiplied.

XXX

"Horatio!" - Caine looked up sharply, immediately startled by the anxiety in the Tripp's voice.

"Frank, what've happened?"

He withdrew from the keyboard and looked the detective over sharply. Tripp entered his office and closed the door behind him.

"It's Calleigh", his voice was shaking slightly either from the shock or anger. "We were speaking when the receptionist called and informed about some guy who had asked to meet her. She went down and never came back. She's not outside and her cell-phone isn't answering."

"I'll meet you down in a few minutes", - Horatio was all business now. "I need to finish with the list. Meanwhile I want the description of the guy. Or better show the receptionist Darrel's picture. It'll save your time."

Tripp nodded curtly, exiting the room and Horatio looked at the screen.

The picture on the profile was showing a middle-aged man with an absolutely ordinary appearance. Caine was about to shut it down for a new search, but as his eyes were looking through the text out of habit, something unusual had caught his gaze. With a crooked smile, Horatio pushed the 'print' button and stood up, grabbing his coat. With a little luck…

XXX

"The receptionist recognized Fogg on the photo", - Tripp said without waiting for Horatio to ask. "I still can't believe he was bold enough to come here!"

Horatio said nothing to respond to the statement. He just clenched his jaw tighter and started to move toward his hummer.

"We are going back to Mr. Gardner's restaurant," his voice was cold and emotionless, not betraying his true feelings. But those who knew him could see through that mask – Caine was furious. "See if he'll recognize Darrel on the photo."

"You had found something?" – Frank gave a few orders to his men and followed Horatio toward the parking lot.

"One of the workers, Ben Algrow, was excepted to work as a delivery man right after Darrel Fogg's escape from the jail. And he fired the day before the murder."

"Are you sure it's not the coincidence?" Tripp asked, obviously not impressed with the facts.

"Yes, for Ben Algrow was reported missing two months ago."

… TBC


End file.
